Steve's adventure
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: not very good. My other stories are way better. Wanted to write this for fun. R


**Hi guys! I'm starting yet another story. This might be a oneshot. I'm going to try and write a simpler story, 3rd person, unlike all my other stories which have complicated plots. This will be simple.**

The biome was empty. No living things, except animals, were there. Then, a man with a teal shirt and dark jeans popped up, lying on the ground. He got up. Then looked around. He noticed a book next to him. He got up and started reading. It was called, minecraft wiki, the guide and basics of minecraft.

Three hours later...

Steve stopped reading the book. He was half way through. He looked around. He surveyed the land and decided he was in a mountain/desert biome. He found some trees and punched them, until there were more more. It was sunset. He quickly mined some more wood, reading of monsters that came out during the night. He did not have enough wood. It was taking too long. He started digging dirt. Soon he had twenty of it and made a shack. There was no door, so he stood guard. The night passed. He was tired. There were no sheep, so no bed. He saw a light. He looked at it and realized it was a torch. He ran out of his make shift house and saw a big fancy one lit with torches. Zombies were swarming at the walls. Their was a minecrafter. Another minecrafter! Steve was delighted. He threw a block of dirt. Nothing happened. Frusturated, he did realize the skeleton behind him. The sign was the bow string being pulled back. He turned around and then ducked. The skeleton archer missed. The arrow flew onto the ground. Steve picked it up and started to attack the skeleton archer with the unharmed arrow. Finally it was killed leaving two arrows and a bow behind. He took the bow and fired into the zombies.

The zombies turned around and he ran at them. He had no weapons, but he distracted them. He ran to one of the sides of the house which had not been occupied by the zombies. He mined some wood and got into the house. A man was inside. He was getting some things. He looked up, and rushed out realizing he was free. They both ran for their lives.

"My name is Jones. What is yours?"he asked.

"My name is..."said Steve. A name came to mind. His name would be Steve.

"My name is Steve,"he said firmly.

"Thanks for saving me. Would you like to team?"he asked. Steve just nodded. He noticed how Steve had nothing and gave him an iron sword, leather pants, leather chest plate, and 2 cooked pork chop. They ran until the sun rose, and then they stopped and sat down. Steve and Jones, a new team, ate 1 pork chop each. Then he handed Steve a bed. Steve took it and placed it down. He never knew he was nocturnal.

He woke up, and it was sunset.

"There's a village!" said Jones. I followed him to a small village. There were a few roaming villagers. Only four of five.

"Why u come here?"asked a villager.

"What happened?"Jones asked.

"Zombies attacked. Help us help us please!"the villager said. He showed us too a room and they rested for a while, until it was night. An iron golem came out. Steve and Jones readied their swords and zombies came out. They slashed and slashed, and many zombies died. When the sun came up the iron golem was still there and no villagers were hurt. The villagers gave them two stacks of diamond and emerald. Steve and Jones crafted diamond armor and swords. Then they thanked them and left. While they were walking, they noticed a sign. The sign pointed to a city. Jones and Steve looked at each other before heading to this city.

When they arrived, the city was in perfect condition. Except no one was there. They both looked around, and heard a rustling noise. Another man came out, holding a bow. He saw us and put his bow down.

"I will not hurt you,"he said.

"What is your name?"he asked.

"This is Steve, and I am Jones,"Jones said.

The man turned out to be called Johnathan. They became a team. For days upon days Jones, John, and Steve wandered the city. Then a rumbling noise was heard. A nether portal popped up from pistons. Without a thought, Jones jumped in. John followed. Steve looked at the portal. He stared for a while, shook his head and Steve joined the rest of the crew. The portal lead to the nether, a dark and scary place wit lava and red sand called nether rack.

They all wondered around until a Ghast popped up and fireballs were launched from it's mouth. Johnathan started to shoot it, until it finally died and dropped to the ground, or lava in this case. A earthquake shook and I looked around. Somebody who looked like Steve stood there, or floated there. He had white eyes. He laughed and went away revealing a big fortress. We went in. There were three tunnels. We each took one. Jones walked right into a pressure plate. TNT blew up. Johnathan wandered around before finding a big room. Suddenly the door closed and lava poured in. Steve went down a passageway. There were four signs. The first one said "Fight me Steve". The second said "I killed your" the third one said "friends. You have to fight me". The last one said "You are next". The door opened up. Steve narrowly avoided some traps. Herobrine popped up in a large room. Ghasts and wither skeletons flew down. Steve slashed the skeletons and jumped on the ghasts and attacked them. Herobrine held his hand up and Steve flew up, and then down. Steve lay on the floor. Herobrine approached, with a sword. He gave the faintest of smiles. He held his sword up. Then let it go down.

Steve woke up. It was bright. He saw Johnathan and Jones. A man popped up with a beard.

"You must defeat Herobrine. You have not died yet. I have momentarily saved you. I am Notch, the creator, and need for you to go back to the over world with your friends to defeat my brother. I can only interfere so long with life and death. Choose quickly,"said Notch. Steve though for a moment.

"I will go,"he said. Notch nodded. He felt lights in his eyes and blacked out. He awoke with his friends. They got up, knowing the stakes at hand. Steve took his sword, and they all ran into a cave. They found obsidian and made a portal. They came back to the nether and found the castle. The three entrances were there. They all went through the middle, not splitting up this time. Three signs. "You interfere with life". "You shall be punished." "You will die."

Suddenly the ground blew up and Herobrine stood there. Steve and co. got up and Johnathan shot an arrow. Herorbine smiled and blocked it. He flew away, not before spawning hundreds on mobs. Steve flipped and killed a zombie. He stabbed several more, and then killed a skeleton riding a spider. The spider hissed, but Steve jumped over it and slid his sword into it. Johnathan fired arrows left and right. Jones used his sword until it broke. Johnathan used his last arrow. Steve finished his sword too. Then a light came down, and there was beautiful white shiny armor. Quartz. Three pairs were there and they dressed up. There was a bow made of quartz and quartz tipped arrows, and a quiver. Two quartz swords were also there. They picked the rest up and the mobs charged at them. The sword hadn't broke, even after killing two hundred mobs. Johnathan had used more than three stacks of arrows and was still drawing them. The crew overpowered the monsters.

Herobrine stood there angry. Then he rushed down a passageway. They ran after him. We ran into a room made of netherrack and nether blocks. There was lava streaming and an obsidian throne in the back. Herobrine them. Evenly divided by three. Four for each. In no time, Herobrine's bodyguards were gone. Herobrine stepped out his throne and turned into three people. They were weaker though being split up. The glow in their eyes weren't as powerful as the full Herobrine.

****John shot multiple arrows, but Herobrine 1 dodged them. Herobrine one summoned zombies but John shot them down. He took a sword the zombie had dropped and fought with herobrine. He attacked him over and over and finally killed Herobrine 1. Jones slashed, parried, and fought with herobrine two, before he summoned a load of creepers which landed on Herobrine, Jones, and John before he could help me. Now it was only Steve and Herobrine 3. They clashed and Herobrine summoned Endermen. Steve threw TNT everywhere and the Endermen teleported, only to get killed. Herobrine disappeared and threw a huge obsidian lance at Steve. It missed him by an inch and Steve got up and rushed at Herobrine 3. He stabbed herobrine, but he realized the obsidian blade went through him too. Both of them gasped, and collapsed. As the light faded from Steve's eyes, he saw Notch and his friends waiting**.**


End file.
